Sweet Love Bitter Hate
by Hatake-Kakashiz-Hime
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome start to have feelings for one another, but will Inuyasha's past limit him with love? will old lovers interfere? and will sweet love triumph over bitter hate- R&R or story will be deleted. Editor Mrs N Uzumaki.my 1st inukago ever!


Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente (spanish 4 unfortunately), i do not own Inuyasha or any other characters [

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" It was a gorgeous day in feudal Japan, the sun was shining, the birds were twittering, and Inuyasha and Kagome were having their daily argument.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Inuyasha yelled, picking his head from out of the dirt, giving the15 year old girl a hard glare.

"Because, you were being a jerk!" Kagome shouted back, equally annoyed.

"Being a jerk?! All I said was that you remind me of this demon-toad I met when I was little. How is that offensive?" Inuyasha retorted, tilting his head to side in confusion. Completely unaware of the humiliation he had placed upon Kagome, he turned to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who were riding Kilala, casually watching the amusing display of anger between the two.

"Inuyasha, you seriously are clueless when it comes to women's feelings aren't you? I mean if you had the experience I had with women, you would be causing pleasure, not anger." Miroku sighed, rubbing both Sango and Kagome's derrière, and earning himself to symmetrical handprints on either side of his face.

"What Miroku- the moron- is trying to tell you Inuyasha, is that you should think about what you're going to say to a woman, and be considerate of her feelings. Okay?" Sango explained to the Half-demon. "So maybe you should apologise to her."

"I am NOT apologising to her! I did nothing wrong, and SHE punished ME for speaking my mind."

"Hello? Can you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not here?!" Kagome interrupted, her hands clenched with fury. Once again, she was ignored, and decided to head home.

"Okay, you know what, I'm going home- see ya" The Kikyo re-incarnation declared to her friends. This caught Inuyasha's attention, causing his ears to twitch at her shrill tone of voice. "You can't just leave! We have Shikon Jewel shards to search for! Kagome, come back here!" he shouted, but after receiving no response, he ran towards her retreating form.

"Kagome…" He said lamely. From hearing his uncharacteristic tone of voice, Kagome turned, focusing her attention on him, and what he had to say.

"what is it Inuyasha?" she enquired. Lifting his hanging head, he silently walk up to her and looked deep into her eyes, causing her heart to beat rapidly in her chest, and cheeks to flush.

"Listen, i-I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you, so please don't go." Listening to his heart-felt reply, her heart fluttered and skipped a beat.

'He really doesn't want me to go does he? Hmmmm I might as well stay'

Her heart skipped a beat and came crashing down at his next words.

"Oh and one more thing…" he whispered

"Yes" she said expectantly.

"Please do not tell the others that I actually apologised to you, just say that you apologised to me and said you wanted to stay." He said, completely ruining the mood.

Eyes downcast, all she could muster up was a small nod of her head, and silently she walked back to the rest of the group after Inuyasha, completely tuning out theirs questions and statements to her. Soon they were back on the road, travelling to the next town for a place to stay- Kagome riding quietly in front of them on her bike. After about an hour of peace and quiet- mainly due to a sleeping Shippo, and a not-so-talkative Kagome, Inuyasha broke the silence, bringing them all out of their reverie.

"HOLD IT! I smell him! I'm almost positive, it has to be him- Naraku's castle is somewhere near here- through that forest!" he exclaimed, pointing westwards towards a dark forest. A tired Shippo sat up from inside Kagome's bike basket and yawned his reply.

"But Inuyasha, we can't go looking for Naraku! It's the new moon tonight and it's already getting dark." He said, rubbing his eyes and stretching his tiny body.

"Fine. But let's make camp here for the night" The demon-dog groaned, walking into the darkness of the forest, his golden eyes, sharp and alert.

2 hours had passed before the group had finally made camp, and were all around the blazing campfire, talking of their predicament with Inuyasha.

"I suggest we leave Inuyasha here, and if he dares move, we can have Kagome make him sit, and I knock him out" Miroku said, over-confident that his plan as flawless.

"No not that again!" Shippo whined.

"Yeah! I don't think I want to be knocked out every new moon Miroku" Inuyasha huffed, narrowing his now onyx eyes at the womanising monk. On the other side of the campfire, Kagome sat, staring into space, debating with herself mentally, why she always put up with Inuyasha.

'On one hand he can be really sweet and kind, especially when I'm injured'

'But on the other he can be a real jerk sometimes, and can be quite exhausting'

"Well you guys, I'm going to bed, I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning" Sango said as she stood up and stretched her aching body, a yawn punctuating her sentence.

"yeah, me too" Shippo and Miroku said simultaneously, followed be a meow from Kilala.

15 minutes later, and the forest was dark, and silent apart from the seemingly muffled screams and cries from Kagome. Inuyasha, who was currently in deep thought turned to look at the girl and walked over to her in concern. Her cries were clearly audible to Inuyasha, as he tried his best to wake her.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up, what's the matter? Are you having a bad dream?" he questioned her tossing form. As soon as tears emerged from her eyes, he became increasingly worried about her- though he dared not show it.

"Kagome!" he said louder, but all he got was crying in return, when suddenly, she started speaking.

"Inuyasha! Please don't leave me! Please don't go with Kikyo, please, I need you…"

"Kagome you have to wake up! I'm not leaving you, I'm right here!" he said as he shook her tiny frame. With that her eyes shot open, and she looked up, puffy, bloodshot eyes locking with his deep onyx orbs.

"Inuyasha" she whispered and dove into his warm embrace. Unsure of how to react, he returned the sudden embrace and stroked her hair absent-mindedly, hoping it would soothe her.

"shhh, it's ok Kagome, I think you just had a bad dream is all." He whispered to her, so softly, it was only audible to her and her alone.

"Inuyasha?" she whimpered quietly, burying her face into his clothes, inhaling his sent unconsciously.

"Yeah?" he said, placing his chin on the top of her head as he did so.

"W-would i-it be okay if I slept with you tonight?" she asked, new tears springing into her eyes. Shocked at what she had just asked him, he withdrew from the embrace to regard her, but being a hormonal girl, she took this as rejection.

"O-oh never m-mind, forget I a-asked." She whispered to him, slowly getting up, when he grabbed her wrist. She turned her head towards him, her long ebony hair swaying in the midnight breeze. He had never seen her look so vulnerable and helpless, yet so beautiful, the stars creating a glowing angelic effect on her flawless skin.

"Sure you can sleep with me tonight" he said to her, a light blush dusting his cheeks, as he pulled her towards him, into yet another warm embrace, this time, made by him. Sitting in his lap, Kagome looked at him, caressing his cheek absently as she did so- admiring his beauty, her other hang tangling into his silky hair. Leaning into the touch, they sat for a moment gazing into each other's eyes before Kagome sighed and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Yet again taking full advantage and inhaling his scent deeply.

Looking down at the sleeping girl- no woman, in his arms, a small smile touched Inuyasha's lips, as he intertwined his fingers with her's and continued to watch the heavenly beauty in her slumber. Mumbling quietly in her sleep, Kagome's dulcet tone rang on Inuyasha's ears.

"Hmmm g-night Inuyasha, love you." She breathed in her sleep. Causing a deep crimson blush so spread across the entirety of Inuyasha's face, he grinned widely and whispered to his team-mate:

"Goodnight Kagome- sweet dreams." Tilting his head back, to look at the night sky, Inuyasha's mind was racing, and he voiced one thought aloud.

"Why can't I forget you Kikyo?" he sighed, raven locks framing his handsome face.

a/n thank you everyone! well this is my first romance fanfic ever- and i am hope you all like the couple. may i add that this fanfic is dedicated o my close friend Mrs N Uzumaki, who is currently my eidtor- i will upload chappter 2 a.s.a.p, meanwhile, why not reads my eidtor's stories- the golden locket, future visit and a new journey begins thanks u all and plz review or this fanfic will be deleted!!

luv u all mwaa xxx by the way, i wrote this, fantisizing about what i would do with my crush 3


End file.
